


Сошлось всё вместе в вас этой ночью...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, Minific, Sussex, Watson's Woes WAdvent, and doggos, unadulterated fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Дома, во время Рождества в Сассексе Уотсон сентиментален, а Холмс счастлив.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Сошлось всё вместе в вас этой ночью...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Met In Thee Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944788) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



В последних лучах заходящего солнца, в канун Рождества, я прошёлся по дому, задёргивая шторы. Холмс находился где-то снаружи и звал собак. Падал снег. Грачи на деревьях затихли − значит погода скоро испортится. Дом готовился к наступлению ночи, а я стоял у кухонной раковины, глядя на поля, и видел, как Холмс идёт к дому, жестикулируя и смеясь, а наши замечательные собаки прыгают вокруг него. Я Холмса не слышал, но хорошо представлял себе звук его смеха.

Задёрнув шторы и на кухне, я прошёл в гостиную, где в полумраке пахло сосной и пихтой. Мы развесили огромные зелёные ветви над камином, окнами и дверями, а в углу установили небольшую, но пушистую ёлку, которая будет занимать главное место в комнате во время праздника. Она мерцала в свете камина. С помощью повара я развесил на ней гирлянды из апельсинов, ягод и бусин. Холмса это позабавило, но он был снисходителен, как всегда, когда я занимаюсь чем-нибудь подобным дома.

Я зажёг лампы, устроился в кресле лицом к огню в камине, взял газету и стал ждать.

О том, что Холмс зашёл в дом, возвестил звук открывшейся двери, а также радостное поскуливание и лай собак, когда они обнаружили и принялись за обед, который я приготовил для них в кладовке. Холмс, сняв сапоги, ругал их за поспешность; он прошёл через кухню и прихожую, ворча о замёрзших пальцах и грязи во дворе, и казалось, что его жалобы оживляют воздух. Я ждал. Остановившись в дверном проёме, он притих; я сидел к нему спиной, но чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд.

Его шаги приближались. Коснувшись моих волос поцелуем, он опустил сильную руку на моё плечо, а затем погладил мою шею, нежно и внимательно. Его пальцы были холодными; я вздрогнул, когда они коснулись точки, где бился мой пульс, и он рассмеялся.

− С собаками всё в порядке? − спросил я, и прохладное прикосновение исчезло.

− Неисправимы, как всегда, − ответил он. − Довольны собой. В восторге от курицы в их обеде. Вы их балуете.

− Я знаю, − сказал я, и он снова рассмеялся. Я услышал, как он отступил в угол, где его ждала Страдивари. С тех пор как мы переехали в деревню, он не злоупотреблял своим инструментом, как это было принято в прошлые дни. Он никогда не дёргал её бесцельно и не мучил меня своими бесцветными мыслительными композициями. Когда он нуждался в том, чтобы навести порядок в Чертогах разума, он выскальзывал через заднюю дверь, и я видел его несколько часов спустя, когда он возвращался, сопровождаемый обеими собаками, с охапкой чего-нибудь хорошего из сада или леса. Он входил в дом с румянцем на щеках, насвистывая себе под нос. Но скрипка не была заброшена; по вечерам он всё ещё играл для меня.

Он настроил свой диссонирующий пиццикато инструмент. Я слышал подобные ноты тысячу раз и любил их, потому что знал, что за ними последует музыка. Странно было думать о нас тогда, молодых и воюющих с миром; странно было думать, что мы уже немолоды. Самое странное − завоевать хоть немного покоя. После всех наших сражений я не ожидал, что добровольно сложу свой меч. Я не представлял себе этого: отступление и отдых. Дом под открытым небом. Достаточно времени, чтобы учиться, писать, ухаживать за садом, общаться друг с другом. Достаточно времени, чтобы состариться вместе с ним.

Он подошёл и встал передо мной, огонь позади него окутал его силуэт золотым ореолом: такой же стройный и гордый, как и в первую нашу встречу, хотя сейчас с более жёсткой осанкой. Он поднял инструмент к плечу и, улыбаясь, наполнил воздух давно знакомыми звуками и новорожденными импровизациями, старыми боевыми песнями и рождественскими гимнами мира. Я слушал и думал, что игра, в которую мы играли, стоила свеч.

***

Примечание переводчика:

Название истории − строчка из рождественского гимна «О, городок Вифлеем» (англ. «O little town of Bethlehem»). Стихи к нему сочинил епископ Филлипс Брукс спустя три года после посещения им Вифлеема в 1865 году; музыку сочинил его органист, Льюис Реднер. Его версия музыки, носящая название «St. Louis», является наиболее популярной в США; однако, в Великобритании более популярна версия под названием «Forest Green», адаптированная Ральфом Воаном Уильямсом. Ещё одна версия, созданная Уолфордом Дэвисом, обычно исполняется хорами (в ней первые четыре куплета идут под сопровождение органа, а последний − а капелла). Музыку хорала аранжировали многие известные композиторы, среди них − Оскар Питерсон. (Википедия)

Yet in thy dark streets shineth  
The everlasting Light  
The hopes and fears of all the years  
Are met in thee tonight

***

Но на твоих тёмных улицах уже озаряет  
Вечный Свет  
Надежды и страхи всех времен,  
Которые сошлись все вместе в тебе этой ночью.


End file.
